winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Trap
Witch Trap is the 14th episode of Season 1 of Winx Club. It was preceded by Meant to Be and followed by Pushing the Envelope. Plot The final exam is a laser beam obstacle course, in which the object is to get the rose to the pedestal without being hit by obstacles, most of them in the form of harmless lasers. Bloom is hit by two before getting the rose, and nearly gets it to the pedestal before Faragonda teleports an obstacle on top of her, to which Bloom is unable to summon the power to stop it. Bloom feels she can't control or connect to her power, and figures she can understand how it works if she finds out where it came from. But the only place she can find that out is Cloud Tower. At Cloud Tower, Griffin asks the witches their favorite spells. When Mirta says her favorite spell is a friendship spell, Griffin says she fails the exam, and the other witches think she's a loser. As Brandon makes plans with Sky and Timmy to sneak into Cloud Tower, Riven spies on them and tells Darcy. Lucy tells Mirta she doesn't want to hang out with her anymore, preferring the Trix, even though they only want her to do her homework, she says she can't be seen with a loser. Mirta casts an eavesdropping spell, intending to show Lucy what the Trix really think of her, and discovers their plan to make Bloom panic when she reads the book about her, and tear her power out of her. Bloom and Brandon go to Cloud Tower and enter the book chamber. They find the book about Bloom again, and Bloom asks it where her powers come from. The book tells Bloom that she comes from a line of bloodthirsty witches and her power comes from the Coven of Darkness, and she was created to spread misery throughout the universe. Bloom is horrified by this and decides not to use her power anymore if it is evil. She walks back from Cloud Tower rather than going with Brandon. On her way she runs into Mirta, who says that the Trix are after her. Stormy sets a tree on fire for no reason, and zaps the duck, who is still stalking the Trix. Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna transform to look for Bloom, and locate her. Mirta tells Bloom that the book she read was fake. Then the Trix appear, Icy calling Mirta a reject and pathetic. Mirta tricks Icy with an illusion of the other Winx attacking her until Darcy snaps her out of it. Icy freezes Bloom and Mirta, but then Stella blasts the Trix to the ground and melts the ice. Stormy corners the four with tornadoes. Bloom transforms, but is knocked aside by Icy. Mirta breaks Stormy's concentration with an illusion of a giant monster. Icy turns Mirta into a pumpkin. Bloom gets angry and uses dragon fire to send the Trix flying. Flora takes the pumpkin Mirta and says she'll find a counterspell. Notes *Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by Icy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1